


Dirty Talk

by ferowyn



Series: Hobbit Kink [10]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferowyn/pseuds/ferowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo walks in on Fili and Kili who are having a very informative conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt:  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=369854#t369854
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue
> 
> This is stupid. Really stupid. And since I didn't find any proper Khuzdul-grammar-rules I only used the vocabulary. Sorry for that ^^

# Dirty talk

Were those the voices of Fili and Kili? Bilbo stopped collecting firewood and cocked his head, listening. It definitely had sounded like the two youngest of the dwarves, but something had confused him. The hobbit hesitated. The Baggins and the Took in him were struggling for supremacy, but not for long. As always when it came down to Bilbo’s curiosity, the Took won. He followed the voices, away from the camp and to a clearing.

It was definitely Fili and Kili whom he found there, Kili pressing his older brother against a tree and growling something that sounded like azugal.

Bilbo stopped dead when he realised what the black-haired dwarf’s voice and their position meant. Oh no, he definitely did not want to watch that! The Baggins took over and coloured his cheek in a bright red, but the Took was not ready to give up so easily and no matter how much he tried to turn around and go back to the camp, his feet stayed were they were and his eyes were fixed on the way the two brothers were moving against each other and Kili’s hand, tearing at the clasps and lacings of Fili’s clothing while kissing him heatedly.

Bilbo’s blush deepened when he heard Fili moan and he realized that it was quite hard to stay cool when the older one started to nibble at Kili’s by now exposed collar bone, causing his brother to growl the word again and pull him into a devouring kiss.

“ _Âzyungâl_ ,” somebody muttered and Bilbo almost choked. Not more than two metres away from him Bofur was sitting on the floor, leaning against a tree, his back turned towards the clearing. “Basically means _lover_.” He started to scribble away in a notebook, tongue between his teeth. The sight kept the hobbit’s gaze for only seconds, because Fili was busy undressing Kili and trailing _his_ tongue over each part of naked skin. Bilbo knew, he would probably never be able to look neither at Bofur, nor at the two brothers again without blushing heavily, but the Took was currently smashing the Baggins. He had been caught anyway, now he could stay as well. Besides, his feet still did not move.

By now Kili was naked and returning the favour to Fili, making the older one squirm with pleasure. “ _Hurus_ ,” Fili whimpered and Bilbo could not take his eyes off the blond dwarf’s cock. He was quite obviously enjoying his brother’s sweet torture.

“ _Hot_ ,” Bofur muttered, eyebrows raised. “Not very creative, but from the sounds I guess he’s otherwise occupied.” Again he wrote something down.  
Bilbo shook his head, but he was not really in the position to say anything, was he? After all he was more of a voyeur than the dwarf, who was at least not looking. And – although the Baggins would never admit that – having a living dictionary was quite useful.

“ _Zirikh… zu_ ,” Fili moaned and Kili chuckled lowly. “Patience, brother mine.”

Bofur sighed. “ _Want you_ – there’s obviously not too much blood left in his brain. Well, he got the message across.”

Bilbo closed his eyes (why were the dwarf’s comments making him feel that embarrassed?) but opened them rather quickly, for Kili was murmuring something about an “ _ukratur zagar_ ” and Fili being a great “ _zagarûn_ ”.

Bofur chuckled. “He’s always been good with compliments,” he remarks. “Telling Fili he has got a _glorious sword_ … and that he is a great _swords-man_. Very flattering indeed.”

Bilbo started to cough, unable to take his eyes off Fili’s _sword_. By now Fili was kneeling in front of his brother, planting kisses on the dark-haired dwarf’s thighs and stomach, but never touching the younger one’s cock. Suddenly Kili’s hands were in his brother’s hair, pressing his head against his member. His deep growl “ _Talb_!” sent quite a few shivers down the hobbit’s spine.

“ _Lick_ ,” Bofur muttered. “Very direct… and effective,” he smirked.

He was right, Fili was doing as his brother had told him, as the younger one’s moans revealed quite loudly. “ _Zu_ ,” Fili murmured around Kili’s cock “ _shulukruk_ ” suck “so” gulp “ _ghelekh_!” Kili gasped for air, yanking his brother’s head up and kissing him heatedly.

Bofur shook his head. “ _You taste_ so _good_ … what happened to the so?”

Bilbo had to bite his tongue in order to suppress a laughing fit. _Shulukruk_ meant _taste_? The word alone made him want to laugh… well, it would have, but, to be honest, he was rather distracted by the two brothers wound around each other, kissing and biting and moaning. For quite some time they did not say anything and the hobbit started to feel rather _hurus_. Rather obviously Kili had taken the dominant part, always more or less in control of the situation. Bilbo watched them fascinatedly, terribly curious and – actually – learning quite a lot. “Lie down,” Kili ordered and Fili obeyed. “ _Tûmûb_ yourself!”

Bofur cleared his throat. “ _Touch_ yourself. His arousal seems to have a rather negative effect on his vocabulary.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Well, that was somehow logical, was it not? Fili was stroking his own cock, cheeks flushed and eyes half-closed. He was looking like pure sin – Kili obviously also though so, for his self-control went out of the window and with a possessive growl he lay down next do his brother, turning Fili until he was lying on his side and pressing three of his fingers against the older one’s lips. “Suck!” The hobbit caught his breath when he realised what the hand disappearing behind Fili’s backside meant. Yes, he had heard about it, but homosexual relationships were not tolerated in the Shire and he had never really believed it.

“ _‘Arukh… zu_ ,” Fili whimpered, squirming on the coat they had put on the ground. As an answer Kili bit into his shoulder. Hard. “Beg.” He rose and went a few steps backwards, away from his brother. The hobbit could only admire his iron self-controll.

Bofur pursed his lips. “ _Need you_.”

The blond dwarf was trembling with pleasure, but rose, too, and stepped towards the younger one. “Please,” he moaned. “ _Zatâgrîf_ … me!”

“ _Take_ me. He seems to have a problem with personal pronouns…”

“ _Bâb_!” Kili ordered and Fili turned around immediately. Bilbo would not have needed Bofur’s muttered “ _Turn_ ” to understand that particular word. Kili wrapped his arms around his brother and pressed his body against the older one, both of them moaning. “ _Kurushif nîd_!”

“ _Kneel down_ ,” Bofur translated and Fili fell to his knees, hands on the floor, presenting his backside. The hobbit gulped heavily.

“I’m _irmish_ for you. _Sakhab_ how _irmish_ I am!”

Bofur sighed. “I’m _ready_ for you, _look_ how _ready_ I am. There’s definitely not enough blood left in his brain.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Well, who could blame the blond dwarf? He was somewhat distracted when he saw Kili pressing into his brother’s body and freezing as soon as his hips touched the older one’s backside. “ _Tashf_!” Fili growled. Again the hobbit would not have needed to hear the muttered “ _Move_ ”, for Kili set a slow pace. “ _Tashfat_!”

Bofur whistled lowly. “ _Move fast_. Now that’s a good range of vocabulary!”

Sure enough Kili started to thrust harder and faster. “ _Ghelekh_ ,” he growled before he buried his teeth in his brother’s shoulder once again. Fili moaned loudly. “ _Ghelekhel_ ,” he answered, out of breath.

“Uhh, not bad – literally. _Ghelekh_ means _good_ and _ghelekhel_ is basically a comparison to that. I’m impressed.”

Bilbo ignored him, Fili and Kili’s sweaty bodies and heavy thrusts were much more interesting. “ _Nadad_ ,” the blond dwarf whimpered. “ _Satf_!”

“ _Brother_ and _close_. I guess he’s too far gone for proper sentences…”

“Then cum for me,” Kili growled, reaching for his brother’s cock and stroking it. “ _Urkhôsh_ my _kherum_!”

“ _Scream_ my _name_ ,” Bofur translated, all the time taking notes. “Seems like we also have a problem with possessive pronouns.”

Bilbo did not listen to him, for Fili’s body was trembling and shaking, his brother’s name on his lips. Kili followed immediately, collapsing onto his brother. “ _Zâyung zu_ ,” the black haired dwarf murmured and Bofur sighed.

„ _Love you_. Kili has never been keen on using proper sentence structures.” He was still writing. “Not many dwarves use Khuzdul when they’re lyin’ with each other, ye know,” he remarked casually. “It’s actually quite interesting. The two of them have always tried to keep their feelings hidden to most of the world, I guess that’s why they want to keep their conversations private.”

“But why… why are you listening to them and taking notes?” Bilbo finally managed to ask, now that Kili was lying curled around Fili and they were only exchanging kisses, so lovingly, that the hobbit had to look away.

Bofur raised his eyebrows and closed the journal. “I’m their Khuzdul teacher and examinin’ their pronunciation. What did ye think?”

Bilbo had a sudden coughing fit and preferred not to answer.


End file.
